


Where You Belong

by Blue_Night



Series: The Pegasus Alliance [22]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cameron and Raven dance again, Established Relationship, Family Reunions, Human-Wraith-marriage, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Surprises, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, happiness, hopeless fluff, wedding party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Cameron and Raven come back from one of their regular trips to a planet because of Cameron's human need for daylight, and this time, Raven has a very special surprise for his beloved chosen consort...





	Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luciferieee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferieee/gifts).



> My dearest Luciferieee,
> 
> this is not a story with your beloved Commander Octavius, but I know that you like Cameron and Raven, and I really, really wanted to write something special for you. I also wanted to write about Cameron marrying Raven for a long time, so here it is. Thank you so much for all your lovely words and comments and your support, I can't even tell you how much they all mean to me! <33
> 
> My dear readers,
> 
> finally the long awaited wedding of Cameron and his beloved Wraith mate Raven, the strictest Commander of the Second Alliance. This is hopeless fluff and romance, I hope you won't mind that. ;-) I'd mused about the title of this part for a rather long time, and using my usual 'What You Don't...' didn't feel right this time. I do believe that the title I've finally chosen is a good one for Cameron's special day.  
> Thank you so much for all your love, support and feedback on my last Wraith stories, it means so much to me that you're supporting me so much. I hope that you'll like this for me very special part of my Pegasus Alliance as well, please let me know if you did and leave kudos and comments for Cameron, Raven and me! <33

The door whooshed shut behind Colonel Cameron Mitchell with a quiet hiss, and the colonel with the clear blue eyes and the dark-brown hair leaned against it for a moment to let his eyes travel over the furniture of the quarters that he shared with his Wraith mate Raven for more than two and a half years now.

The first year he'd had to travel back and forth between their Hive, Atlantis and Earth because of his mother's disease and the bureaucracy that had come with his wish to transfer to the Pegasus Galaxy and stay there, but even then had Raven's Hive, High Commander Todd's flagship, already been Cameron's real home and the place where he wanted to be.

Of course he was still missing Kansas and his family now and then, but Cameron couldn't imagine living anywhere else other than on board a Wraith Hive anymore. He had to spend a few days on a planet every month to avoid getting sick because of the lack of sun- and daylight, and he and Raven had just come back from another trip to their favorite uninhabited planet where Cameron always had his beloved Wraith mate all to himself for a while. Raven had headed to the bridge right after their arrival – just as he usually did when they came back home – and Cameron was actually glad to have a couple of hours alone to re-bond with his Hive again.

Humans were not meant to have other beings constantly in their minds like Wraith were, connected with their brethren and their Hive as the telepathic species they were; and the one attempt he'd made to connect with Raven and their Hive through his mate's mind for longer than just an hour had given him the headache of his life, and it had made him become seriously sick for days. Dr. Keller-McKay and Dr. Beckett had forbidden him to ever try that again, and Commander Iason, the healer of the Second Alliance, had joined them in their chiding and had had a serious talk with Raven that had left Cameron's proud mate subdued and with a bad conscience for more than a day. Ever since then, Raven connected with Cameron only for a few minutes when they were intimate or on a mission and therefore couldn't talk with spoken words.

But Cameron had found another way to re-connect with his Hive, and he pushed himself away from the door now and stalked over to the other side of their living room, sitting down before the transparent part of the Hive's walls that served as a window to watch space through it.

He crossed his legs and gently put his flat palms against the organic floor of the Hive, stroking tenderly over the cool and slightly pulsing Hive-skin the entire huge spaceship was made of.

He closed his eyes and focused on taking deep breaths until the last tension he'd still felt fell off of him. His lips curled into an unconscious small smile, and he greeted the Hive in his thoughts, sending his feelings of happiness and gratitude to be back on board his home again through his shoulders and his arms until they reached his palms and gently floated into the floor. It had taken him some time to learn this special kind of mediation, and Cameron was deeply grateful that their human Queen Rin had taught him this useful technique with endless patience.

The Hive responded instantly to his greeting, the floor warming up under his hands and the pulsing becoming stronger and faster. Cameron had learned to read his Hive over the last years, and he could tell by the color of the Hive-skin and the rhythm of the pulsing whether it was happy and content, feeling safe and positive, or if it was in danger or pain and distress – like it sometimes happened after a long flight through hyper space for example.

Today their Hive hummed happily when it felt the touch of its beloved human crew member, and Cameron's smile deepened. He knew for sure that his Hive was just as happy to have him back as he was, and that it would protect him like it would protect all of his other Wraith crew members.

Sometimes, Cameron thought that he could even feel the long gone presence of the beautiful and proud Queen that had once ruled over this Hive and its crew, her spirit still ghosting through the gloomy corridors like a soft breeze. Todd's flagship was not a Queen-Hive like Artemis was, but every Hive remembered its Queen even after centuries and millennia, and one part of her would always stay with her Hive even after her death.

 _'Hello Beauty,'_ Cameron thought, _'I'm just as glad to be back as you are. Did you have a good time while Raven and I were away? What about your energy-shields? Has Albert seen to that problem and solved it?'_

His Hive hummed louder in response, and Cameron stroked over the soft and warm skin again. _'That's good to hear, Beauty. I can't stand the thought of you being in pain or distress.'_

A soft voice in his head and a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around him from behind made him open his eyes and crane his neck to meet Raven's tender gaze over his shoulder. The proud Wraith Commander had crouched down behind him to embrace him, and Cameron thought that he could happily drown in Raven's yellow-golden cat's eyes – which could look so cold and threatening and were glowing with so much love and tenderness now.

 _'Are you flirting with my Hive again, my chosen consort?'_ Raven asked in his head with a soft chuckle, and Cameron could feel his cheeks heat up. _'She's my Beauty. I can't help but miss her so much every time I have to leave her.'_

 _'She?'_ Raven asked, and Cameron leaned back into his embrace and let his emotions flow freely through their mental bond. _'I can't really explain it, but I can feel her presence sometimes. Of your Queen, I mean. She must have been an amazing Queen, proud and strong and kind, beautiful and like a wonderful mother to you and your crew.'_

Raven's expression became melancholic for a moment. _'She was all of that, my beloved consort. You would have liked her, and she would have loved you and accepted you as one of us. You don't even know how much you mean to our crew, Cam. How much it means to them that you consider their Hive your real home and them your true brethren and family. How much it means to them that you feel more at home here than you feel in Atlantis. You will never know how much all of this means to me, Cam.'_

Raven leaned in to kiss him, and Cameron turned around to wrap his arms around Raven's neck and kiss him back with all the love he felt for him. “You are my home, my mate. My true home. _Beauty_ is your home, so she is my home as well. And our crew have become my family when I was still not more than a tolerated temporary guest, a cheeky and far too curious human who craved new adventures after having had to sit behind a desk doing boring paperwork for two years. They were all so patient with me, and they never gave me the feeling that I was just an annoying intruder, something I'm still so very grateful for.  
I'm so sorry that you have to spend so many days apart from our home because of me. I really wished that we would find a solution for the daylight problem like we've finally found for the feeding problem. But the lamps Rodney and Carson installed in our quarters unfortunately didn't work so far,” he whispered when they finally parted again, and Raven stroked over his cheek with tender claws.

“You never were only a tolerated guest, Cam. You were curious and sometimes cheeky, yes, but you were the first human ever treating us without any prejudices, loathe or fear. You looked at us without disgust or contempt, and you were willing to learn and really get to know us and our way of life. The mistakes you made at the beginning came from your lack of experience and not from any prejudices or arrogance, and none of us minded helping you when you needed help.  
You never judged us for having to feed on your own kind, and you trusted us with your life, wanting nothing more than just our word that we wouldn't harm you in return. That had never happened before, and you are truly one of us.  
Each and every member of our crew would risk their own life without thinking to protect you. And please don't apologize for being human and having human needs, my beloved consort. I don't mind leaving our home to spend some time with you on a planet only the slightest – nor will our crew ever mind that. On the contrary – they are happy for us, and they are happy that their strict and grumpy Commander has finally found someone who makes him happy and much less strict and reserved,” Raven gave back with one of his rare smiles, and Cameron laid his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes, asking himself why he of all people had been the lucky one winning the heart of this amazing being.

“Love you,” he whispered hoarsely. They didn't tell each other that they loved one another often, but once in a while Cameron simply had to say it out loud to make it real, and Raven seemed to sense his need to hear those three little words out loud in this special moment and pulled him close until Cameron was sitting between his legs and nestled in his strong arms. “I love you too, Cameron.”

They kissed each other again, their tongues dancing around one another, and Cameron relaxed and opened his mind again for his mate, fumbling for the fastenings of Raven's heavy black coat. They undressed hastily, and Cameron lavished attention on Raven's feeding hand with his lips and his tongue until he had coaxed a generous amount of enzyme out of the slit that would be enough to use it as lube. They were too impatient to get up and make their way to the bedroom, and Cameron gave himself to his mate on the floor before the window in their living room, wrapping his legs around Raven's slim waist and pulling him close with a growl when his Wraith tried to be gentle and slow.

“Need you, my mate, need to feel you!” he demanded, and Raven snarled passionately and possessed him hard and fast just like Cameron needed it now. It had been only a couple of hours since their last time making love, but Cameron felt hungry and desperate to bond with his beloved mate in very possible way, and he didn't care when he cut his tongue at Raven's sharp teeth and that he would probably feel a little bit sore after their rough and almost desperate coupling later.

Cameron could feel the heat of his climax building quickly, and he succumbed to the hot waves of lust shooting through his body and his mind with a moan, Raven's pleasure he could feel through their bond boosting his own ecstasy to new levels. They had renewed their strong mating bond on their planet, and he could still feel Raven's precious life-force humming in every cell of his body. The mark on his neck was fresh and throbbing slightly, but he bared his throat to his Wraith to let Raven suck on the proof of their bond again, arching his back into the next thrust when the tension became too much to bear and he exploded in a breathtaking climax between their connected bodies.

Raven growled and pressed him close as he followed him over the edge and filled him with his seed, his lips soothing tenderly the fresh bite mark. Cameron pressed a kiss onto the adorned 'C' on Raven's neck, gratitude filling him that his mate was willing to wear this sign of their bond and love on his neck for everyone to see. It was almost enough to make him forget his longing to marry Raven the human way one day, and Cameron pushed the thought aside and kissed his mate to show him how much he loved him.

After their kiss, they lay like this for a while, listening to each other's slowly calming breathing, and Cameron was about to fall into a light slumber of satisfaction and contentment when Raven's multi-toned voice slipped through the layers of sated haze and doziness.

“Do you miss your home on Earth, Cam?” Raven was watching him, drawing tender patterns over Cameron's chest with his clawed fingers. His Wraith was still fascinated by the soft fur covering the upper body of his human consort, and he grazed the thin hairs with the sensitive palm of his feeding hand playfully, shivering in delight at the feather-light touch that tickled his palm.

Raven had braced his left elbow against the floor and rested his chin comfortably in his off hand, his yellow-golden cat's eyes glittering in the violet-greenish gloom of their quarters. Cameron hadn't bothered to switch on the lamps when he'd come back to them, as he could better mediate when it was dark, and he had adjusted to the spooky surroundings inside the Hives a long time ago and didn't need much light to see enough and orientate himself.

“Yes, of course, Raven. Sometimes I long for my momma's wonderful dishes and the talks with my father pretty much. You have met them, you know how special they are. My brother Ben is a different kind of matter. I don't get to see him as often as I'd like to because he's always busied with his own work as an engineer. Of course I'd love to see them more often, and Kansas is a beautiful place to live in, but my home is here now – with you, my mate.”

Cameron's parents had gotten the clearance to learn about their son's work and the Stargate program when his mother had won her fight against the cancer because of the cure Carson and Albert had found, and the last time Cameron had visited them, Raven had accompanied him to Earth and his old home in his true appearance. It had been tricky, but General O'Neill had made it possible. Cameron's parents had always known that he swung both ways, and they had accepted the dangerous male alien as their son-in-law without blinking – much to Cameron's astonishment, relief and happiness. Raven could be the perfect gentleman if he wanted to be, and he'd charmed Cameron's mother with his perfect manners and his natural devotion towards all strong females he met, treating her like a Queen and with greatest respect and adoration.

Needless to say that the adoration and fondness went both ways, and Wendy Mitchell was proud of her 'new son' and happy that her son Cameron was loved and cherished so deeply by his Wraith mate.

Cameron's father had needed a few hours longer to fall for the truly uncommon partner of his son, but Raven's clever move had won him Frank Mitchell's approval when he'd invited him to a visit on his Hive with the promise that he would be allowed to fly a Dart then. Frank's handicap didn't matter, Darts could be flown without needing legs for that, and Frank Mitchell wore the best prostheses in two galaxies anyway. They had sat together until long after midnight and talked about planes, spaceships, Hives and Darts, and Cameron had been happy with listening to them and watching his Wraith with adoring eyes, falling asleep on the couch leaned against Raven's left shoulder. The next morning he'd woken up in his bed in Raven's arms, realizing that his mate must have carried him upstairs to his childhood bedroom in his strong arms.

Cameron hoped that his parents would be able to visit him any time soon in the near future, but he hadn't dared to ask Raven or John Sheppard when it would be possible so far, and he felt a sudden wave of longing for his family rush through him. He tried to hide it, but Raven was watching him attentively, still able to pick up on his emotions after the intense bond that had still connected them only a couple of minutes ago.

“Yes, I have. Your family is as astonishing as you are, Cameron,” Raven said, his eyes roaming over the naked figure of his human consort. He had covered Cameron's legs with his coat, but Cameron didn't feel cold, his body still glowing in the warm aftermath of their shared passion. “We should visit them again one day.”

Cameron sighed. “I hope that momma and dad will be allowed to visit us in Atlantis soon. I'm still waiting for General O'Neill to give them his okay,” he complained, and Raven pursed his lips. “I'm sure that he hasn't forgotten about your wish, my consort. But the last months have been busied with the birth of Alexandros and Major Lorne's daughter, the cure for the feeding problem and all the new members of the Second Alliance like Major Drum, Major Lewy and their respective mates.”

Cameron nodded, but he didn't look convinced. “Yes, I hope that he still remembers his promise. Are you not needed on the bridge by the way? I didn't expect you to come back to our quarters before tomorrow,” he then changed the topic, because Raven usually spent the first day after their return non-stop on the bridge.

“I am, and so are you, Cam. But I wanted to give you the time to settle in again before we would fulfill our duties,” Raven informed him, and Cameron frowned. “I am needed on the bridge? Okay, let me take a quick shower at first please, you've made me all sticky again,” he grinned, pulling a low growl from his mate when Raven bent down to kiss his cheeky consort again.

“And whose fault is that? You know that I can never resist you!” Raven defended himself, and Cameron, fully awake again now, jumped to his feet and hurried to get out of reach of his snarling Wraith mate.

“Says the strictest and most controlled Commander of the entire Pegasus Galaxy,” he teased his mate, running in the direction of their bedroom with the adjoined bath. “Catch me if you can, my mate!” he challenged Raven, and his mate got up too and chased after him to teach his cheeky human consort another lesson Cameron wouldn't forget so quickly again.

 

\------------------------------

 

Only few crew members were on the bridge when Cameron entered it an hour later, followed by Raven who wore his usual stern mask again. They all greeted them with a respectful bow and a smile before they focused on their tasks again, but there was something hanging in the air, some kind of anticipation or anxiousness Cameron didn't know from former times when they'd come back from one of their regular trips. Cameron wondered briefly why his mate had insisted that both of them were needed here, and he frowned when his friend Colonel Sheppard and the High Commander himself emerged on the other side of the bridge all of a sudden.

“John, High Commander! Nice to see you on board your flagship so unexpectedly!” he greeted the newcomers, knowing that he was pretty insolent, but he was too surprised to care much about it. The sight of both High Commander Todd and John on board their Hive on a normal day was truly astonishing and unusual and nothing Cameron could let go uncommented because he knew how much their crew craved to see them more often.

“Indeed, Colonel Mitchell, indeed.” the High Commander strolled over to them with a small smile around his lips, and John grinned his crooked grin and shrugged his shoulders. “It's a special day for all of us after all, Mitchell,” he said rather ominously, ignoring the warning glances of Cameron's mate and his own one purposely. Cameron raised his eyebrow at him, asking himself what the hell was going on here. “It is? In which way, Sheppard?”

John shot Raven a strange glance. “You'd better ask your mate this question, Mitchell. I'm just here as a witness, and the same goes for Todd,” he said, not bothering to use his mate's full title, but the High Commander of the Second Alliance had always been fine with his consort just calling him Todd, and this would probably never change.

Cameron looked back and forth between his friend and the two Wraith Commanders. “Raven? What do you need two witnesses for? Please tell me what's going on here!” he demanded, and his mate surprised him as he took his hand in his own ones all of a sudden, pressing them against his thick coat right where his sternum was, the spot where Wraith usually either fed or gave the Gift of Life. I was a gesture of big trust and meaning, and Cameron swallowed, starting to feel anxious. Raven remained in this position as he waited for a moment, and Cameron gasped out when more people entered the bridge after a couple of minutes, Master Marcos with his consort Lt. Randy Winter, Albert and his mate Commander Kilian, Rodney, Jennifer, Carson, Rin with her mate Commander Iason and – his parents together with his brother Ben.

Cameron stared at them stunned and speechless when they built a large circle around the spot where he stood with Raven, their smiling faces swimming before his eyes, and Cameron almost missed Raven's next words, but only almost.

“Colonel Cameron Mitchell, my beloved chosen consort, will you do me the honor and marry me?”

“W-w-what?” was all he could stammer, staring at his mate, the strict and reserved Wraith Commander, who never showed his true feelings when he was on the bridge and when others were around, especially their crew. Cameron thought that he must have fallen asleep and still be dreaming a wonderful dream, and he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, but when he opened them again, they were all still there, watching him, smiling at him and waiting for his answer to Raven's question.

“Will you marry me, Cam?” Raven repeated his question patiently but with a hint of uncertainty in his calm voice, and Cameron finally dared to believe that this was truly happening. “Yes, yes, yes, I want to marry you! Of course I do!” he croaked out, laughing and crying at the same time, hiding his face on Raven's shoulder when his family and friends started to clap their hands and shout with joy. Raven embraced him with his left arm, their entangled fingers still trapped between their chests and pressed against Raven's sternum. Cameron lifted his chin to search for Raven's lips, and the cheering became louder when they kissed, a chaste kiss that was yet full of love and passion.

Their friends came closer to congratulate them when they parted again, and Cameron hugged his friends, still laughing and crying, pulling his mother in his arms when she kissed him to give him her blessing. “My son, my Cameron, I am so happy for you!”

“Momma, dad, Ben, I can't believe it, what are you doing here?” he said all over again, and his mother patted his cheek and embraced him like only mothers could do. “Your wonderful mate and soon-to-be-husband organized everything, my dear. He made sure that we could come here while you were still away, and we had a few truly nice days in Atlantis and on board your Hive to settle in before your big day. High Commander Todd, John and Mr. Woolsey arranged everything for your wedding,” she said. “We were only waiting for your return, darling.” Wendy Mitchell released her son from her tight embrace, and Cameron hugged his father and his brother together.

“Dad, Ben, you're really here!” he stammered, and his brother chuckled. “As if we would miss your wedding, brother! I was told that you already are 'married' in some way, but I'm glad that your mate is making you a honorable man in our human way as well now. It took you long enough for that anyway,” his brother said with a sidelong glance to the intimidating figure of the tall Commander, but Raven didn't even bat an eye or growled like he would normally have done it at such respectless human behavior, but just watched his consort greeting his family with patient amusement.

“Your brother is right, son,” Frank Mitchell now said, patting Cameron's shoulder. “Everyhing's arranged, you only need to change into your dress blue and the wedding can begin. I'm eager to get this done, your fiancé promised me that he would let me fly a Dart after your wedding after all!” he stated. Cameron couldn't help but laugh helplessly when he remembered his first encounter with Raven and his own rather witty remark about his wish to fly a Dart at least once, and Raven's lips twitched when Cameron searched for his gaze, obviously remembering that truly remarkable scene during their first fateful meeting as well.

“Your wish will be fulfilled, Frank,” Raven promised him, “but not before your son has become my husband.”

“There is nothing I want more than to become your husband, my Wraith mate,” Cameron whispered, and when he looked deep in Raven's golden eyes, he knew that this was not a dream at all, but wonderful reality.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

The throne hall of the Hive was filled with people, Wraith and humans, and Cameron felt nervous and excited at the same time when he stood before General O'Neill with Raven by his side, dressed in his dress blue instead of his Wraith clothes. He knew that their crew could see and hear everything through their connection with Rin, because not all of them could leave their working places and abandon their work, and he could feel the Hive's own excitement filling the large hall. Rin was sitting in the throne to bond with Raven's Hive and offer herself as a vessel to let Raven and Cameron's crew be a part of the ceremony, and General O'Neill was standing before the throne in his own gala uniform and with a huge smile on his face.

Daniel, Teal'c and Vala were there, Samantha Carter, his family and all the friends that meant so much to Cameron. There would be a party in Atlantis after the wedding ceremony, an important testimony that Wraith and humans were true equals now, not only allies but a real entity united in love, trust and friendship. The bond between Cameron and Raven was another symbol for the bond between the Wraith and the humans of the Second Alliance, too strong to ever be broken again, and Cameron turned his head to smile at his mate when General O'Neill started to speak and ask the proud Wraith Commander if he wanted to take his human consort as his rightful husband.

“Commander Raven, do you want to take Colonel Cameron Mitchell as your rightful husband?”

“I will.” Raven's voice was firm and without any doubts. “I will take Colonel Cameron Mitchell as my rightful husband, and I will love and cherish him in good and in bad times every single day of my life. I will always protect him with my own life and never falter in my wish to make him happy. Nothing shall ever come between us or tear us apart.”

Raven was not one to utter a long florid speech, but his words were spoken with so much sincerity and passion that none of their family and friends could have doubted the depth of his love for his human consort.

Cameron gasped out when the High Commander standing beside Raven as his best man and his witness pulled a small box out of his pocket. It contained two rings, beautiful small bands made of shimmering white-gold on a deep blue cushion. Something was engraved into the shimmering metal in red-gold, and Cameron recognized the Wraith letters he'd learned long ago during his 'vacation' on board the Hive that was his home now.

The letters were Raven's name in Wraith language, and Cameron watched his mate gently slipping the ring on his finger before lifting it to his mouth and kissing Cameron's finger right where the ring now sat. They looked each other deep in the eyes, and Cameron truly wished that this moment would never end.

General O'Neill was visibly moved with emotion, and he had to clear his throat before he could continue. “Colonel Cameron Mitchell, do you want to take Commander Raven as your rightful husband?”

Cameron never averted his eyes from his mate when he opened his mouth and said, his voice loud and clear and audible in the entire throne hall:

“Yes, I will. I will take Raven as my rightful husband and my beloved mate, and I will love and cherish him in good and in bad times every single day of my life. I will never pause in my wish to make him happy, and I will always stand by his side and protect him. I will share his life and his duties and ease his burdens. I will dream his dreams with him and nothing shall ever come between us and tear us apart.”

He took Raven's feeding hand to slip the second ring on his finger, the ring with the red-golden beautiful Wraith letters that were his own name. He raised Raven's right hand to his mouth to kiss it, smiling a little bit when he thought back of the times when the feeding hand of a Wraith had meant death and horror to every human living in the Pegasus Galaxy. These times would hopefully be gone soon, and Cameron kissed Raven's palm with the feeding organ, thinking that this must be the happiest day of his life. Raven was his mate and his husband now too, and his family had come to his new home to celebrate this day with him, sharing his joy and his happiness with Raven and him.

Pegasus was his home now, the place where he belonged, and Cameron would spent the rest of his life with showing Raven how much he loved him.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

The party in Atlantis was in full swing, and Cameron was happy to see his friends enjoying themselves so much. Evan had Felicity in his lap, and the small baby girl was the star of the party, giggling and smiling at her admirers when they tickled her and made themselves ridiculous by producing stupid sounds and making goo-goo-eyes at her. Commander Alexandros sat beside them, watching his own consort and husband and their daughter with eagle eyes, while Master Marcos was dancing with his consort Randy just like Rodney danced with Jennifer, Daniel with Samantha and Richard Woolsey with Rin.

“Are you happy, Cam?” Raven's voice broke in on his musings, and Cameron turned his head to smile at his newly wed husband and Wraith mate. They were dancing together, the second time after the Christmas party last year when Raven had surprised him with his special Christmas gift. “Yes, I am. More than happy, Raven. I still can't believe that you did that!” he said, his awe and happiness audible in his hoarse voice.

Raven pulled him closer. “I knew that you longed to complete our bond like Alexandros and Major Lorne had done it ever since I saw your face at their wedding, Cam. Making you happy is what makes me happy, and I had some time to think about it. Most of the New Lanteans have adjusted to our way of life and our special mating bond without ever arguing or asking us to honor their own human culture and their rituals to the same extent. Especially you have done that, Cameron. You live on board my Hive with me instead of expecting me to live in Atlantis with you, and you gave up literally everything and everyone for my sake, my beloved consort. You gave up your home, your family, your friends and your team to live with me.  
You tried to become a part of our Hive-mind and risked your health with that, you wear our clothes and you're speaking, reading and writing our language as fluently as any Wraith now. The least I could do was to honor your human nature you try to suppress for my sake far too often and show you that we are equals in every way that truly matters. Being your loving husband and not only your loving Wraith mate is what I wanted to be for a rather long time, I only wanted to wait for the perfect time to do that.  
General O'Neill and Colonel Sheppard were very helpful and arranged everything I couldn't arrange without you knowing about it, and they made sure that your family would be here and celebrate with you.”

Cameron snuggled close to him when the music slowed down, resting his head on Raven's shoulder. “Our family, Raven. My family is your family just as much now. They may not be Hive, but they will always love and protect you with all they have.”

“Of course they are Hive, Cam. And you're right, they're our family. Our crew is happy to have a Queen again. Your mother might not be with us oftentimes, but our crew already thinks of her as their Queen.”

Cameron chuckled, looking over to where High Commander Todd was dancing with his mother. Wendy Mitchell was clearly pleased and feeling flattered the such a powerful and fearsome Wraith Commander guided her through the slow waltz with elegance and pride, and his father didn't let them out of sight for even a second, pride and love written all over his face.

“My mother would for sure be a formidable Queen. She'll expect you to dance with her later as well, my wonderful Wraith husband,” he smiled, “and my father is the happiest man in two galaxies because he will fly a Dart tomorrow. You don't even know how much this means to him, Raven. Thank you. I know that this is nothing you feel comfortable with.”

“It'll be my greatest honor and pleasure to dance with your mother, Cam. And he's your father. If he was only half as good at being a pilot as you are, then I don't need to worry. Flying is in your blood, and he is the one you inherited your love for flying from, Cameron. I have no qualms letting him fly one of our Darts.”

“I love you, Raven,” Cameron whispered, and Raven kissed him tenderly and danced across Atlantis' festively decorated gate-room with him, smiling at him like only his beloved Wraith and now also husband could smile at him.

“I love you, too, Cameron.”

It was their wedding day, all of their friends and family celebrating this wonderful and special day with them; and Cameron was right where he truly belonged, in the arms of the one being that completed and fulfilled him like no one else could ever do: in the arms of his true mate Raven the Wraith.


End file.
